


Quips and Quidditch

by What_The_Earth



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, margaery as quidditch commentator, robb as quidditch beater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Earth/pseuds/What_The_Earth
Summary: Robb loved quidditch, he loved playing quidditch, he loved going to matches, he even hoped to one day join the Montrose Magpies. it was safe to say he had encountered everything there was to do with quidditch.He had just never encountered Margaery before.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Quips and Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m a quidditch player, and you’re the announcer, and I am trying really hard not to notice that your comments about me are becoming less and less about how I’m playing, and more and more about how I look in my quidditch uniform” + robbaery!! - for empyrreal on Tumblr (sorry this is so late)

The first match of the year. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

Normally the Hufflepuff team wouldn't be considered a real threat but ever since Loras Tyrell had been made quidditch captain they were formidable. he had the team practising every second of the day, the last he had heard she nearly worked her chaser Podrick to exhaustion and had been sent to madame Pomfrey and given a prescription of pepper up potion to keep him awake in classes.

So it was safe to say (but not in front of any of his sibling or else he would never hear the end of it) that he was somewhat shitting a brick over the match)

Not that the Gryffindor team was  _ bad _ per se, it’s just that since Brienne Tarth left they were sort of in shambles. 

It wasn't helped that most of the team was made up of his family and if he screwed up he would never be allowed to forget it.

“ARGH!” Robb shouted as he was tackled to the ground off the bench at the table by a small blur of Gryffindor colours.

Arya was a bundle of energy, overexcited for her first quidditch match as the Gryffindor seeker. From where he had landed on the floor he could see his little sister fluttering about as though she was the snitch herself, at least there was something to be excited at.

And surely that will take the heat off him.

His other sister was seated by Theon and was utterly devoid of the usual green garb she wore as house pride (and partly their mother had told her she suited the colour when Sansa was distraught over her placement) but instead decked out head to toe in red and gold to support her siblings. 

Sansa and Bran were the only Starks not in Gryffindor (well, Rickon had yet to be sorted but everyone agreed he was too wild to be anywhere else than Gryffindor), they were in Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively. Family was more important than house pride so he saw no reason to cast out his sister even though many in his house view her with suspicion.

He also may have had a months detention after one of his dorm mates had suggested that she "was an icy bitch" and that "he wouldn't be surprised if she killed them all" which was bad enough but then Harry Hardyng said he "wouldn't mind getting under her skirt first though" so Robb _obviously_ had to defend his sister's honour. And may have forgotten he went to a _wizarding_ school and could use _magic,_ so he may have beat up harry the muggle way and sent him to the infirmary.

(Jon had detention with him too but Arya was the only one wise enough to not get caught, Harry  had been hexed by Arya to get snowed on every time he even thought about Sansa so _ he would be frigid _ ) 

Robb had only managed to start on his toast when Jon jumped up saying they were going to be late to get Bran a good seat.

Bran had suffered from a splinching accident a few years ago, he had been attempting magic from a very young age. Catelyn was happy when he would cast  _ Lumos  _ or  _ Wingardium Leviosa  _ but then bran had become a little ambitious and trying harder and harder spells. He got it into his head that he could try to apparate. He was ten and so excited for Hogwarts.

Sansa thought he was dead when she found him lying in the garden with blood pooling around him. He had splinched a part of his spine and though they rushed him to saint mungos they couldn't repair the damage fully and bran would never be able to walk again. With a few levitation spells and Featherlight charms the healers had managed to sort a chair out for Bran to use, it wasn't the same as before but it gave him the freedom his legs wouldn't anymore.

It worked well but it would still take bran some time to get to the Quidditch pitch so soon the entire Stark family were making their way down to the pitch absurdly early.

Sansa was by Bran’s side talking his ear off about one of her friends, Theon was trailing along beside her. Which was a bit weird it's not like Sansa needed his help.

He was in his head about the Quidditch so Robb was only hearing every other word of Sansa’s conversation but it was something about her friend commentating and her dreamy brother on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team? He wasn't quite sure but Theon was sulking. Perhaps she had insulted the Iron Krakens again.

* * *

Finally getting into the air he felt all of his worries melt away. All that mattered was him, his broom and the bludger.

A bracing wind was rushing past, nearly deafening him to the roar of the crowd. Swooping past the commentary box he could hear the announcer 

"First match of the year and first year for Loras Tyrell as Quidditch captain and early opinions suggest a Hufflepuff win in the works or so I've heard from a very reliable source- my brother. Professor’s not biased, Loras is a reliable source!" 

There was some grumbling and then the crackle of the amplifier started up again "well ladies and gentlemen I've been told I can't use my brother as a source which seems entirely unfair.”

Robb gripped his beaters bat tight as he saw the bludger fly towards Arya and he zoomed across the pitch to hit it out of her way.

“Ooh Stark is racing after the bludger heading towards stark- miss can I just refer to them by their first name cause this is getting confusing” 

He screeched to a halt just in front of Arya in time and directed the bludger at one of the Hufflepuff chasers. Arya gave a bark of laughter and shouted over to him “I could have handled it”

He didn't bother to reply to her only rolling his eyes.

She didn’t see though as she was to busy racing off hopefully chasing after the snitch. 

The match continued, Gryffindor-30 Hufflepuff-170 so they were not doing  _ well.  _ but after an hour and a half in the air, he began to notice the commentary had rather changed in tone.

“Robbs quidditch kit is quite tight, isn't it? His bum looks lovely”

Scundered, he was completely scundered. He just  _ knew  _ theon would  _ never  _ let him live this down.

Arya flew over, completely ignoring the match going on just to make fun of him. She was clutching at her stomach and she nearly fell off her broom laughing at him. Robb could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. His cheeks were clashing furiously with his hair and though he was annoyed by his sister he did fly over and steady her.

“It should be a crime to wear those trousers that well. They look like theyre painted on- miss its perfectly relevant I’m commentating” 

He was going to die of embarrassment before this match was over, all he could hope for was that Arya would catch the  _ snitch already _ .

There was little else to do until Arya did her job, he blocked a fair few bludgers often tossing them between himself and Jon in the boring bits.

Dacey Mormont was their best chaser and they were about to take the lead when he saw a bludger come straight at her as she rushed to the goal.

Jon was too far away after getting in an argument with the Hufflepuff beater Meera Reed and the chaser Matthos Seaworth that their last few scores were lousy.

“Arya stark has spotted the snitch!” the cheery announcer shouted. He would really have to find out who she is.

There was a split second, a choice to make. He could either rush over- but he knew he wouldn’t make it in time hoping that it would miss her but if Arya caught the snitch they would still be behind and lose the match.

_ And with that, his decision was made. He would go after the bludger. _

The wind was even harsher now that he was racing through it, his grip on his broom was tenuous at best with his bat in hand but now he was rocking from side to side, he hit one of the viewing towers after a hefty gust of wind caught him and he let go of his bat. It became a mere pin drop in the distance.

Dacey was almost at the goal post now- as was he but the commentary again came into his mind “Robb stark looking very  _ dashing _ as he races to protect Mormont from the stray bludger- wait, it’s not heading towards her. It’s going to take out Renly!”

The sense of honour that his father had drilled into him was screaming at him.  _ He had to save Renly even though he’s the Hufflepuff keeper _ .  _ If they win it’s going to be fair and not because he had let Renly get hospitalised. _

So because he never thinks things through he threw himself between the incoming projectile and Renly. His last thought before he blacked out from the pain as he fell through the air was “Arya better have caught the damn snitch.”

* * *

Blearily blinking awake Robb found himself surrounded by his entire family, quidditch team and the Hufflepuff team? 

Sansa was the first to realise he had woken up, “oh Robb thank goodness you’re okay! We were so scared, seeing you drop from such a height it was horrible!” her eyes were red-rimmed and even bran seemed more solemn than usual.

Jon and Theon were the complete opposite “YOU BLOODY IDIOT!” and “you know throwing yourself in front of a bludger is not going to make any of us forget that you were called ‘hotter than a herbology classroom mid-June with the windows shut’ right?”

“I DID NOT WANT TO REMEMBER THAT” a petulant voice he recognised as Aryas called out. Well, Robb did hope that would be left out of the letter to his parents.

Sansa gave a rueful smile as though she knew something he didn’t.

He didn’t have long to think about it as he saw a barrage of yellow fly at him, it was Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon “you didn’t need to take that bludger for me but you did so uh... You're just like the stories of your father and an uh good sport.”

While Loras reached out to shake his hand which Robb just realised was completely bandaged. “Oh well…um ” Loras rapidly searching for a way of saying thanks and settling on patting Robbs shoulder. 

Well, that was weird.

A sharp wolf whistle took over his sibling’s titterings and theon- the culprit of the noise just winked at him while Sansa elbowed him so harshly he let out an “oof”.

The pretty brunette girl he always saw Sansa hang around with was walking towards him and give him a lopsided smirk “What my dear brother was  _ trying  _ to say was thank you for saving his boyfriends life”.

_ He certainly knew that voice _ .

“YOU WERE THE COMMENTATOR!?” Robb desperately looked for confirmation from anyone at his bedside but all he was met with was giggling. 

“What did theon pay you to say that stuff?”

Her eyes were a warm brown that he could just  _ melt _ into and her hair was a torrent of waves the same colour. She was utterly gorgeous close-up and he refused to believe that she  _ wasn’t persuaded to embarrass him _ .

Jon suddenly stood up and pushed Bran’s chair out of the infirmary “that’s our cue to go” and was followed like a mother duck and his sisters his ducklings- though Sansa and Arya were dragging Theon out of the room. 

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she came closer to him, shooing away everyone else. Even though everyone had now left it felt  _ incredibly  _ claustrophobic like they were stuck in a broom closet together. She consumed all his senses and he was internally cursing himself for not noticing her earlier.

“Why would you think I was joking?” 

He didn’t know how to reply to that without making himself like a blundering idiot but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to.

“Well… um, it’s just that if you uh weren’t joking… its a ah  _ rather  _ public way of saying such uhm  _ things.”  _ if all the blood hadn’t rushed to his head to make him blush like a tomato he would eat every puke flavoured Bertie botts bean.

“Maybe that was the only way to get you to notice”

Okay, so it appeared he was an idiot.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“So… if I were to say that you were the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen and if your half as brilliant as Sansa tells me then you’re the most wonderful witch I’ve ever met you wouldn’t be mad?”

“No you idiot” her voice was filled with faux scorn but she leant down to kiss him.

“No more visitors! Mister Stark is to rest and recover from his broken bones I will NOT be having any cavorting in my infirmary” Madame Pomfrey shouted.

Margaery gave him a peck on the cheek and rushed out of the room before she left Robb called out to her saying “does that mean you’ll go on a date with me to Hogsmeade?”

She just smiled and replied “maybe”.

**Author's Note:**

> I did an absurd amount of research for this like its impossible to find any canon harry potter characters with disabilities that aren't due to them being cursed off and I didn't want to just gloss over bran entirely so it was a chore to find a canonical explanation. (even though it's very ropey) I have a continuation of this already planned and mostly written following Theonsa so expect that soon enough.


End file.
